


【杰佣R】F=520N（1）

by Saberdar



Category: IDENTITY V
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21618178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saberdar/pseuds/Saberdar
Kudos: 23





	【杰佣R】F=520N（1）

第一章·绅士与小野狼  
拉郎配力量是新兴世界中较为强大的力量的一种，它能够将毫无关系的两人连接在一起，无论那两个人的阵营如何，性格相性如何，甚至是否存在同一宇宙（即同一作品），他们都会被这强大的力量所捕获，在午夜时分进入由拉郎配力量创造的世界。  
他们会沉入同人创作的剧本世界来完成任务。拉力虽会带来仇恨，但偶尔也会带来爱情。

……

杰克是在一阵糕点的甜香中睁开双眼，温暖的风和煦的阳光被他尽收眼底，甜点店里有许多位先生小姐使用着银制的小叉子吃着蛋糕悠闲地吃着下午茶。他已经很久没有体验过嗅觉这一感觉，他坐着没动悄悄多吸了几口气。杰克拿起桌子上那杯被喝了一点点的红茶，茶有些烫却很香，滚入喉间的的感觉不禁让他的心情愉悦几分，但这愉悦并没有保持太久，在他的视线瞥到一旁的剧情管理器的时候。  
【剧情提示：请您购买一份焦糖布丁并带回“家”。】  
平心而论，这并不是什么困难的要求——如果不是之后要见到那家伙的话。  
被这奇怪的能力拉进奇怪世界就已经够糟糕的了，身边的协同者还是那个不大好相处的雇佣兵，杰克内心觉得糟透了。监管者求生者对立的阵营本就让这局势变得微妙，过强的求生者更是让杰克不好控制，他坐在椅子上考虑解决方法，心中带着些恶意的想，反正那个雇佣兵大概也不会饿死，晚回去一点也没问题。

……

奈布·萨贝达正经历着人生中最痛苦的三十秒，他沉默地看着眼前的光屏，上面显示的一行文字让他沉默之余又陷入了费解，这位雇佣兵先生活了这么久都未曾想过语句竟能如此排列。但左上角的倒计时一直在走，他剩余的时间已然不多。  
眼看着倒计时已经变成个位数，他终于拿出钥匙绷着脸小声地喊了一句：“杰克！…出来接驾！”  
雇佣兵发誓自己从来没有这么快速地打开过房门，他迅速闪身进房间，出乎意料的没有得到任何回复，奈布的脸色总算好了些。  
【剧情提示：请探索厨房。】  
光屏又弹出了下一道指示，这一次终于轮到了奈布擅长的部分，雇佣兵本想展示一下他的职业水准，但该被发现的东西实在是太过于明显，不出两秒就被找到了。冰箱上的便利贴被拿在手上，上面有杰克潇洒的字体，“亲爱的，我去沙龙了，晚点回来。”  
最好这辈子都别回来。奈布心底想着，终于感觉到了几分放松，但难得的放松转瞬而逝却立刻被打破了。  
【剧情提示：请去厨房寻找食物。】  
奈布：“……”我不饿，可以不去吗。

沙发很柔软，独自一人的室内让奈布感到安心，没有庄园的威胁，没有勾心斗角，或许这个奇怪的世界还…  
这个想法的产生刚过两秒，开门的声音就已然传来。奈布不甘愿地站起来，他的速度很快在杰克打开门之前就应站在门前摆好了姿势。比起奈布的僵硬，杰克看上去倒是适应良好——如果不是他唇角的微笑过于刻意的话。  
“我给你带了焦糖布丁，亲爱的，一定等久了吧。”  
我不饿，离我远点，你没下毒吧？拒绝三连已经准备好，但到了嘴边却硬生生转换成提示上的话，“哎呀，也没多久吧！”  
“那好吧，我生怕你等久了，还没结束就赶回来了。”杰克一边在心中做好了被奈布突然袭击的准备，一边弯下腰，顶着奈布锐利的目光用手撩开奈布额前的碎发，满心不情愿地落下一个轻轻的吻。与其说是吻，更像是一触即离的敷衍。  
奈布瞥了眼光屏，非常痛快的一把推开杰克，他看着杰克一个没站稳险些摔倒的样子愣是憋笑憋红了脸。杰克到底是有所准备，很快就站稳了身体。  
“柜子怎么都开了？奈布，你是哈士奇吗，喜欢拆家…”刚才被推得一个趔趄的仇立刻得到回报的机会，这种看似亲昵的话用另一个语气说出来就是另一个故事了。  
“滚蛋！谁拆家了？你妈的，为什么凭空污人清白！”一边心如死灰地嚼着他并不喜欢的甜食，一边还要说着类似与杰克打情骂俏的话，奈布·萨贝达的容忍心又再一次达到了最高。  
“好好好，我错了…”杰克口中说着这句台词，心中想着，我错个屁之类的话。  
“哎…其实basically你也没啥错的，我只是想怼你两句而已。”奈布一边面无表情地照着光屏上的提示词念，一边想着，能动手为什么要骂人，桌上被他刻意拿出来水果刀看上去好像趁手得很。现在杰克是有肉体的状态，捅一刀的话会不会死？要不要捅一刀试试看？  
与此同时在他对面的杰克心中也充斥着，如果被拉进剧本的主要人物死亡的话是不是就可以直接结束之类的想法。两个人心怀鬼胎的想着，但到底还是没有破坏规矩，毕竟他们并不知道破坏规矩带来的惩罚自己是否可以接受，他们都等待着对方先忍耐不住，率先破坏规矩，到时候自己就可以坐享其成。  
剧情并不会因为主角们消极的态度而停止推进，阴晴不定的剧情折磨着两人，上一秒奈布还可以带着十分讽意地骂一句“傻逼”，下一秒就被杰克拉着腿压在床上不能动弹。对方的手指已经探入了平时根本不会想到的肛口，手指的搅动看似随意却又总能带来莫名的快感。  
嘴中吐出的语句已经含糊不清，是剧本接管了他的身体吗？奈布的动作前所未有的配合，甚至还不自主地扭着腰配合，他一边用混沌的头脑在心底咒骂着一边一边机械性地念着剧本提示上的台词。或许是哪句台词过于羞耻，逗笑了杰克，那双暗红色眼睛弯了起来竟有几分好看。  
这一定是剧本的问题，奈布心中闪过一丝警惕，但隔着内裤插进穴内的手指却又那么狡猾，似乎早就已经洞察了他的敏感点，每一次的戳弄都能恰到好处地集中最有感觉的地方。这扩张的过程如此漫长，奈布已经不记得自己究竟念过多少句台词，但扩张终究还是要结束，他被杰克抓着翻了身，跪趴在床上，脸埋在床单里。润滑剂被杰克不甚温柔地挤进穴内，比赤裸着下体更为羞耻的是如今雌伏的态度，但他却已然别无选择。剧本里那把看似非常趁手的水果刀离他很远，根本无法借此自卫。他手脚又软的厉害，心底还一直有一个人催眠似的在喊，“愿意，我愿意”。  
我愿意你妈！  
奈布心底不停咒骂着，抵抗着那莫名其妙的想法，但身体却还是按照光屏所显示地那般顺从。后方的入侵终于上演，疼痛让他的神智更加清醒也更加羞耻。身后的男人还在揉弄着他的屁股，灼热的手掌四处肆意游移，已经挺进的性器更是此时开始了讨伐，在穴内肆意冲撞，每一次都又重又蛮横地进入，再几乎全部抽出。完全不考虑奈布的想法，宽大的手掌抓着奈布的肩膀，不允许他逃脱。跪着的双腿几乎跪不住，他咬紧嘴唇不愿意发出太多不堪的声音，只剩下喉间的呜咽，听上去有几分可怜。  
“对不起，宝贝，对不起，疼吗？”明明是在询问着温情的话语，杰克的声音中却充斥了兴奋，吻在奈布颈后和肩上的触感就像是一条阴冷的蛇。  
奈布忍耐痛苦的声音才是杰克熟悉的声音，这总能让他想起“捕猎”时候那些求生者恐惧的眼神。他们的恐惧让他汲取了许多的快感，如今再一次听到，这可能是杰克今晚心情最好的时刻。  
“好疼……呜……”被干出的生理泪水被随意地蹭在床单上，明明知道奈布此番示弱只可能是剧本提示器的要求，但杰克还是心情很不错地放轻了力道，甚至用手掌温柔地抚摸着奈布的后背。但这可贵的温柔在侵略者的身上永远是短暂的，他的动作很快就又激烈起来。  
但或许是刚才的一小会儿的温柔，剧本里的身体适应地出乎意料的快，顺从地讨好者入侵者，甚至还在配合着对方动作时候获取了一些快感。

在神志被卷入情欲漩涡前，奈布在心底想着，下次要把水果刀放到离自己近一点的地方。  
不如说，正因为避免有下一次，才把水果刀放到自己身边。

……

“这是……做了个梦吗？”杰克看着自己高度白骨化的身体，不知道想起了什么，牙齿上下轻轻磕碰一下，摩挲着手里的手杖，“还算有趣。”  
杰克给自己戴上礼帽，心情愉悦地哼着小曲准备参加今日的比赛。

庄园的某处。  
“…………我要杀了你，杰克。绝对杀了你，现在就要杀了你，水果刀呢……”奈布一边修着密码机一边低声念叨着。  
身后还有些异样的感觉，雇佣兵一边默念着杀戮的手段一边强迫自己专注于比赛。杀了那混蛋的机会还有很多，不急于一时。

这该死的拉力！！！

TBC


End file.
